A Former Lover Visits
by chocoluvr
Summary: Young Cecilia Evans receives a suprise visit from her old lover, Tom Riddle Sr. who has just left his wife. He tries to get her to leave her husband and come live with them, though he does get a suprise from her. There is a suprise ending at the end.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Young Cecilia Evans was getting ready to go out to visit some friends when her maid came into her room.

"Young mistress, you have a male visitor in the foyer saying that he is an old friend of yours."

"Anyone should know that I do not stay home today. Today is the day that I make my visits," Cecilia told her.

"I know, but Madame, he was quite adamant and insisted that he saw you today," her maid answered.

"Well, what's his name?" Cecilia asked.

"Tom Riddle."

Cecilia's face grew pale at the mention of the name.

"He says you knew him when you were small."

"Let him know that I'll be down in a few minutes," she said uneasily.

She walked down the stairs, wondering what she was going to say to her ex-lover.

"Tom, it's been so long since I've seen you," greeted Cecilia, "Where have you been for the past eight months? The last I heard was that you got that Gaunt girl pregnant and ran off to marry her. Not even your own family has heard from you."

"Well, she wasn't pregnant. I don't know what came over me to make me want to marry her," he told her.

"Did she lie to you about being pregnant?" Cecilia asked.

"No, but she must of put a spell on me or something," Tom answered.

"Oh and you what did she do, put a spell on you or give you a love potion?" Cecilia asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, but where we lived, the pictures moved and she could make things happen by waving a wooden stick around and saying Latin phrases," Tom told her.

"Do you think that I'm a young child who would believe such a ridiculous story?"

"No, but she could really do those things, honest. I'm telling the truth," Tom insisted.

"Tom, magic only happens in storybooks; it's not real. Besides, you're wasting your time with me. I'm married too," she told him.

"It does exist. I saw it with my own two eyes and the people who can do magic live in their own little world, with their own newspaper, wireless shows and Ministry!" Tom argued.

"Fine believe what you want to believe, but is that all that you're here for?" she asked him, suspicious that he wanted her to run away with him.

"No, I want to take you back to Little Hangleton with me," Tom told her.

"I can't come with you, Tom. I'm sorry but I can't just get up and leave my husband like you left your wife. I have responsibilities here. Plus, I can't forgive you for running out on me just a few weeks before our wedding with some girl that you couldn't stand," Cecilia told him.

Just then, a maid came into the room, carrying a small infant who appeared to be a newborn.

"Miss, little William is ready to visit his grandmother. Is there anything else I can do?" a young Irish woman asked.

"No, that would be all," Cecilia told her.

"Good, then I'll just leave him in his basket until you're ready to go," she informed her, setting the basket on the desk and leaving the room.

"Is he mine? How long have you been married?" Tom asked.

"Yes Tom, he's yours. I found out right after you left. When I told my parents, they married me off to one of their old business associates to avoid scandal. Plus, they threatened to disown me if I didn't marry Robert Evans. And really, I wanted to get even with you," Cecilia replied.

"Well, you're the one that I love and will love for the rest of my life," Tom declared to her boldly, but slightly upset that she didn't believe him.

"I don't care. I have a responsibility here with my son and husband. Besides, your name isn't even on the birth certificate as his father, Robert's is. So you don't have anything to prove that you're the father of little William. Plus Tom, you need to get back to your wife, since you promised to be with her till death do you part, like I did with Robert. I don't care if I'm the one that you want, but you're the one who left me pregnant to marry that Gaunt girl," Cecilia retorted back.

"I never knew that you were pregnant! Besides, I've already told you. She used magic to make me declare my undying love for her and marry her," Tom responded exasperatingly.

"Well, what made you decide to come back to me and leave her?" Cecilia asked.

Tom looked around anxiously, not really wanting to answer her honestly.

"Well then, what is it?" Cecilia repeated with an angry look.

"She's pregnant, okay. Are you satisfied now?" Tom answered her.

"She's what?" Cecilia asked.

"Pregnant with my child. She's due to deliver it in seven months," Tom replied.

"There's another reason to go back to your wife, so that your child will grow up with a father. At least William will grow up with a father who loves him and wouldn't run out on him like his real father did," Cecilia reminded him.

"So I guess this means that you won't leave with me" Tom remarked, finally facing the reality at hand.

"Yes, and I don't want you ever coming back here. You need to go back to your wife and child. I will let the servants know about this as well," Cecilia informed him as she showed him the door.

Later on that day, she had a meeting with the servants of the household to let them know that Tom Riddle was not welcome in their house. If he is ever found on the premises, they should call the police to pick him up for trespassing.

She didn't want to worry about him finding out where she lived since Robert took over her family business in return for marrying her. They moved to Surrey so Tom couldn't find them.

She found out after her husband's death that magic was real when her youngest granddaughter, Lily found out that she was a witch and would be going to a special school where she would learn magic. She told her about her special friend who spent a little time in the wizarding world and she proved to her that Tom had told her the truth about Merope and his time spent with her.

When Lily was home from school during summer break after her sixth year, she answered her question how someone could be forced into a marriage with someone they didn't like by magical means, with a lot of prodding on her part. She even revealed her secret to Lily about the true identity of her grandfather, making her promise not to tell anyone, even her parents. When Lily and Petunia left for their respective schools, she went back to Little Hangleton trying to find out what had happened to him and to apologize for not believing his story earlier. She also secretly hoped to rekindle their old romance. When she got there, Frank Bryce the old gardener informed her that the Riddle family had been dead for over 30 years, including their son Tom. She was told that he never married again and that he lived with his parents until they died, but that he didn't know anything about Tom having a baby.

A few years later, she was happy when Lily married that Potter boy. Lily loved him like she loved her Tom. When Petunia married someone that she met while working in the family business she wasn't as pleased when she got married. She felt like Vernon didn't love her the way that Cecilia thought she deserved. When she had a son seven months later, her worst fears were realized that she had made the same mistake that she made, even though she did marry the father of her baby.

When she found her own son's half brother, she wanted William, Lily and Petunia to meet them. Only William showed up to meet him, while Lily and Petunia had other engagements.

That was the last time anyone had seen both William and her.

They were both killed by the wand of Tom Riddle Jr. As a last gift to Lily, she gave her the family business of Grunnings Drill Company, which angered Petunia and Vernon Dursley since he had worked for the company for a long time. Lily and James lived in the wizarding world, with no regards for their world nor the company. On the Potters' deaths the company was held for their young son, Harry.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Please read and review. 


End file.
